plateau
by alleira
Summary: YuumaLuka—Luka mengerti satu hal: dia ingin mengingat Yuuma. #SeasonsChallenge


**Vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **cliché. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **#SeasonsChallenge (A Walk Through The Changing Seasons) dari Chilla di grup FFnW. Prompt yang dipakai adalah **winter – the language of affection **(meski saya gatau ini nyambung apa melenceng jauh dari tema lol).

* * *

><p><strong>plateau<strong>

[ _v: to reach a level, period, or condition of stability or maximum attainment_ ]

(story only: 614)

* * *

><p>Sebagai penderita amnesia, ingatan Luka berawal dengan langit-langit rumah sakit, bau antiseptik, serta seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.<p>

Lelaki itu punya satu set topaz yang indah. Bibirnya merekahkan senyum lembut dan terus terpasang di tempatnya—tanpa memendek sesenti pun— meski Luka hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin yang menyakitkan. Laki-laki itu kemudian Luka ketahui bernama Yukio Yuuma, suaminya.

Terbangun dan mendapati kenyataan telah bersuami. Benar-benar terdengar seperti lelucon April terburuk sepanjang masa.

Luka ingin melabel pria di hadapannya sebagai pembual. Omong kosong. Namun mata madu itu terus menatapnya dengan sayang. Dan cincin emas putih bertahtakan intan yang melingkar di jari manisnya sama persis dengan milik orang itu.

Seketika, realita menghantamnya.

Megurine Luka menarik tangannya ke dada. Mata jatuh ke selimut. "Aku butuh sendiri."

Yuuma terhenyak, tapi dia mengabulkan permintaan Luka. Pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Yuuma selalu menjaganya. Dari pagi hingga petang. Terus begitu setiap hari. Luka tahu, tapi ia tak pernah menghiraukan pria itu. Masih terusik oleh riwayat kehidupannya di masa lalu.<p>

Sejujurnya, Luka menginginkan Yuuma menjauh. Ke mana pun Luka tak peduli, asal jauh dari radius pandangannya. Rasanya tak nyaman ketika seorang yang asing berada di dekatmu terus-menerus. Tapi Luka merasa terlalu kasar bila mengusir Yuuma. Terlebih, pria itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Jadi, setiap kali Yuuma datang, Luka akan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Tatapan berpaling pada jendela. Memilih tenggelam memperhatikan langit biru yang tenang alih-alih menyambut kehadiran Yuuma.

* * *

><p>Terkadang pengabaian bisa menjadi alasan bagi seseorang untuk menyerah. Harusnya pengabaian sudah lebih dari cukup membuat seseorang berhenti mencoba. Tapi pengabaian dari Luka sepertinya tak berpengaruh apa pun. Karena Yuuma tetap datang keesokan harinya. Masih dengan senyum yang sama. Masih dengan kehangatan yang sama.<p>

Hal ini berulang sampai besok. Lalu besoknya. Kemudian besoknya lagi.

Di atas tempat tidur, Luka mati-matian menyangkal bahwa sesak yang menggelayuti dadanya adalah rasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>Yuuma selalu bicara untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Biasanya memberitahu Luka apa-apa yang ia lihat di kota. Kadang juga bertanya, apa dirinya menginginkan sesuatu.<p>

Tadinya Luka tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan, hingga ia menemukan betapa ekspresif Yuuma saat sedang berceloteh. Seolah seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut bicara. Dan matanya berkilauan indah, seperti ada jutaan bintang di sana. Dan cara dia berbicara terkadang terlalu bersemangat layaknya anak-anak. Ekspresif.

Mungkin hal-hal kecil itulah yang perlahan menarik Luka. Dari perhatiannya terhadap langit, juga dari dinding yang ia bangun sendiri.

Hari itu, tepat 8 hari setelah sadar, Luka mendengarkan setiap kalimat Yuuma.

Kali ini _benar-benar_ mendengarkan.

* * *

><p>Kadang, di dalam lelap, Luka bisa merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Lembut dan hati-hati, seolah ia terbuat dari kepingan kaca berharga. Tak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu orang itu adalah Yuuma—karena kehangatan yang mengalir itu begitu nyaman dan menenangkan dan hanya Yuuma yang punya.<p>

Luka tak menarik tangannya. Juga tak mengatakan apa pun pada Yuuma pada pagi harinya.

Dia menyimpannya dalam hati. Rahasia kecil yang hanya ia ketahui seorang diri.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa ingatanku menghilang?"<p>

"Kau kecelakaan lalu amnesia." Yuuma tersenyum. Setengah ceria. Setengahnya lagi getir—enggan mengingat kejadian itu. "Kau pergi untuk membeli beberapa barang. Salju turun hari itu dan mobilmu kehilangan kendali."

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Lama sekali.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana jika aku tidak lekas mendapat ingatanku?"<p>

"Kita punya banyak waktu."

"Bagaimana jika aku _benar-benar _tidak mendapatkannya lagi?"

_Bagaimana jika aku tidak lagi bisa mengingatmu, Yuuma-kun?_

Yukio Yuuma memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata dan Luka refleks mencari-cari kejanggalan dari cara pria itu mengulur senyum. Mungkin rasa takut, desperasi, atau campuran keduanya. Ia gagal di kali pertama.

Ia menjawab mantap, "Aku masih bisa mengingatmu."

Luka menengadah. Mata buka-tutup memandang Yuuma: rambut sewarna bunga musim semi, mata kuning yang berpendar akan optimisme, bibir yang selalu menarik senyum. Hatinya luluh, cintanya rekah pelan-pelan.

Bersamaan dengan bunga es di jendela yang mulai mencair, Luka mengerti satu hal: dia ingin mengingat Yuuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan nyaris gak kontribusi apa pun, sekalinya nulis OS bite-nya ilang. Alur pun sangat ngeeengg(?). Tapi, ah, sudahlah.<p>

Ada banyak kata yang ingin saya sampaikan melalui Yuuma, tapi karena word-nya mepet dan saya bingung gimana nyingkatnya, akhirnya saya pilih; Aku masih bisa mengingatmu.

Silakan diartikan sesuai persepsi masing-masing. Tapi biarkan saya memberi analogi; ada 2 orang tersesat di hutan. Jika salah satunya lupa jalan pulang, sudah pasti yang masih 'ingat' akan _menuntun_, kan? ;)

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Salam,

devsky


End file.
